Broken and Betrayed
by Shadows guide D
Summary: When Voldermort heard the prophecy he knew that this boy was powerful. What happens when Harry is raised as his apprentice and heir? Dark Harry Fic. Maybe some slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would i be posting here?

This story is inspired by Kurinoone's brilliant story: The Darkness Within (The Dark Prince Story)

Anything recognisable belongs to J.K Rowwling and Kurinoone. This story was written with Kurinone's Permission.

I think it's creepy just how much you look like him. Lily thought as she looked to her son. even though he's only one the resemblance to his dad, james. His mop of hair was always just as messy and just like his dad's. Lily couldn't count the amount of times she (and many others) had asked james to control his hair, but every time he would just run a hand through his hair making it messier. Everything about Harry's appearance was his dad, everything except his striking green eyes, those are 100% lily's.

Harry was sitting in his mothers lap playing with his toys and today, not un-like every other day, Harry would look over at the door at this time almost expectantly, but normal one year olds wouldnt have any idea of the time, but Harry wasn't a normal one year old. He was a wizard like his parents. James came rom a pure-blood family while lily came from a muggle (non-magic) family. Regardless of this she was stilll one of the best witches of her age.

As he does everyday, James came through the door at 7 o'clock on the dot. Today he looked rather irritated but as soon as he looked at his wife and son his eyes lit up and a smile graced his face .

'How is my little man?' James asked as he approached the two, Harry gurgling frantically at his dad to get his attention.

'James Potter , how many times do you need to be told? He is a boy not a man' Lily reprimanded playfully. James just shrgged and replied.

'Calling him boy, it just sounds weird, like he's done something wrong. He's my little man.' he finished, cuddling Harry affectionately. Lily understood exactly what james was saying they're both still young they don't want to sound like parents, they're still only twenty three.

Lily got up to check on dinner when a knock at the door interupted her. James was instantly alert, handing Harry over to his wife and telling her to hide upstairs. Normally she wouldn't take orders from anyone but times have changed. After some prophecy was made about her son being the only one with the power to stop the most evil wizard of the age, Voldermort. Ater lily had put harry in his room she went back to the stairs and heard her husband mutter an incantation to allow him to see who's on the other side of the door. After an un-easy second james laughed and opened the door letting his three best friends in. There was sirius Black a troublemaker and a prankster like her husband. He and Lily bickered a lot but it was all good-natured. Then there was Remus Lupin who looked terrible after this months full moon and then there was Peter Pettigrew who was as quiet as a mouse. Lily often wondered why he had become a marauder. Today there wa something about peter that made lily feel somewhat unbeasy. Heading back upstairs lily collected harry in her arms and walked back to join her best friends and husband. As soon as he saw them Harry was wriggling in an attempt to get to the marauders.

'Hey there Pup' Exclaimed sirius to his favourite god-son as he picked him up. As soon as Harry was in sirius' arms he went for sirius' hair playing with and pulling at it. Sirius of course didnt mind this and actually thoughtn it was adorable. 'you couldhave told us you were coming.'

'Where's the fun in that?' Sirius said simply. It was at that moment that lily saw regret on peters face,

'Are you alright Pete?' lily asked, concerned for her friend.

'fine... i'm .. fine. ive just had a long day' at this point james joined in with the discussion

'Don't talk to me about long days. today i've had a super mega awfully long day'. never have i had such a stressful day.'

'what happened? asked remus who was now holding harry close to him.

'With all of these attacks coming in left and right it's amazing that we've managed to last this long. I dont know how much more we can survive.

'Dont talk like that' lily said reassuringly as she took harry (who was now in peters arms) and went upstairs.

As she lay her baby down she brushed his hair with her hand attempting to tame it.

'Youre not going to be laughing like this when you're older. lily said with a smile to her gigling child ho was trying to grab her fingers

After putting harry to bed lily started downstaris . The uneasy feeling had returned as she walked downstairs to deafening silence. The Marauders were here, how could it be so quiet. bracing herself for what she might see, lily entered the room and saw her husband surrounded by blood and his best friends all on the floor. there was a broken bottle of firewhiskey on the floor and glass sitcking out of her hunband. She ran to him crying but before she even reached him a whispered 'stupefy' hit her and she dropped.

's-ss-sorry j-james, sorry lily. cried peter repeatedly as he ascended the stairs. hat he saw froze him to his core. Harry's crib as empty save for a note that just read 'Thanks for the help'

Panicking peter searched the entire housd for any sign of the boy but alas he was unsuccessful. Unsure as what to do he fled to riddle manor and prayed tha his lord would show mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

All the same as last time

Disclaimer: still the same.

Walking through the bautiful gardens of riddle manor,  
passing a scene that was so captivating that it had caused madness and fear while inspiring a feeling of awe,  
was a terrified Peter Pettigrew. As the door drew near he could see a single death eater guarding the doors.  
intending to ignore him and carry on peter walked past the death eater before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
as he went to speak he felt the hand dragging him so he picked up the speed and walked alongside this unknown man.  
The garden was beautiful, but riddle manor was designed in such a way that it took ones breath away, with walls of marble and floors of solid gold  
and with carpets of the darkest greens and grays. The support pillars were so clear that they looked to be made of water. Getting closer to the throne room and passing the silk tapestries Peter started to get worried. was he accepting death?

They reached the door and Peter knocked on the door, upon entering he saw that his master was alone.

voldermort was a very handsome man he had very dark ebony hair and a face that had gotten him a lot of attention when he was younger

the only sign of the terrible evil were his eyes they were blood red

with a glare that would cause immense pain to any fool who dared to look at him.

voldermort looked away from baby harry to his former spy. his master spoke in his eerie hissing snake-like voice.

'you've done well Wormtail your real mission was to provide a distraction.

did you really believe i'd trust something this important with someone like you?

while you were downstairs, Lucius broke in and took the boy. but for once you actually managed to complete a task.

Thank you my lord... i...i thought i had failed you. came peters shaky voice who started muttering his thank yous.

''That's enough.

Silencing peter at once

The dark lord had hardly looked in peters direction as he fired the cruciatus curse at the mousey little man.

after what looked like an incredibly painful minute the curse was lifted and peter thanked voldermort for his mercy.

The dark lord commanded bellatrix to ''bring in the boy'' As Harry was brought in the four in attendance could feel the power eminating from the baby, it was more powerful than

most death eaters ''what a waste, bring him closer to the light so i can see the brat''. voldermort hissed at bellatrix

She walked over at a pace befitting a woman of her social standing.

Voldermort took in the boy, he despised kids as a whole. it all stemmed fom his time in the orphanage.

the kids there would taunt him and tease him.

the first thing he noticed was the ''avada kedava'' green eyes of the boy.

a hissed ''avada kedava'' cuse was heard and a bright, stunning green light come out of the Dark lords wand and hit the boy.

the whole room exploded with green light and the boy was unharmed, except for an ugly inflammed and red cut on his forehead,

the shape of a lightning bolt. ''I've changed my mind, the dark lord was quick to say.

I will raise him as my heir he told the death eaters. I will use the one destined to kill me against them.

Their saviour living as my son, fighting to protect his father. I'll be invincible.

''Go back to your post'' The dark lord commanded to Lucius. He left silently,

not saying a word the entire time peter was here.  
''Bellatrix you take the boy and put him in one of the bedrooms  
'yes my lord she relpied.

Please Review I need some motivation.


End file.
